Double Standards
by SuppaOtaku
Summary: Since when is it okay to hurt me, but not okay to hurt him? Since when is okay for people to hide their relationships when it's real love, but show it when it's all make believe. Calling me a hypocrite is unfair if you're the bigger one. I too have feelings, please understand - Carmille
1. Straight Locks

_**A/N:**_ _We Need More Carmille, WE NEED IT! BLUAAAAAH!_

* * *

"I like it," she complimented her friend as she stared at herself in the mirror. The bouncy curls were straightened into long, brown locks falling to her mid back. It would take a while for people to get used to the new hairstyle, but it would come around eventually. Jo smiled as Camille ran her fingers though her now smooth, brown hair. Jo turned off the straightener and placed it on the wooden desk Camille leaned on as she admired the handy work.

"I think it's way better this way." the brunette noted, still running her fingers though her locks. The blonde nodded, she herself wasn't going to do anything to change her look. She, and everyone else around her, though her soft, dirty blonde curls were best on her. Camille stood up, wiped any remains of dust off her shirt. She gave Jo a hug, smiling gratefully.

"Why did you want it straight anyways?" Jo asked her friend curiously as they left 4J.

Camille shrugged, "I just wanted to change my looks," Jo hummed understandingly. She pushed the button on the elevator, waiting for the doors to open. Besides just wanting to change her looks, there happened to be a girl she was playing in a movie, a girl with straight red hair. The make up people wanted to give her a wig at first, but the she decided she would just dye her hair red and straighten it herself.

Since the first time her father told her she might have to go back to Connecticut if she didn't get a roll, she got more serious. Then came the roll in Spy High, she found it an amazing experience. Then followed more rolls as she became more serious about her talent and her career. And it proved to be working out quite well.

Meanwhile, the two girls were walking outside alongside the Palmwoods pool, "You want me to help you with the new script you got?" Jo didn't have that much to do anyways, Kendall was in the studio, her dad was visiting family in North-Carolina and she was pretty much alone for the rest of the week. And it was only Wednesday.

That poor girl.

"No that's okay, Jo." she smiled kindly, appreciating Jo offering her help. She was a friend after all, and probably bored as hell.

"I already got someone to help me." she admitted as they headed towards Palmwoods park.

Jo furrowed her brows, "Who?"

Camille brushed a strand of hair out of her face, tugged it behind her ear, and smiled, "Carlos."


	2. Follow The Pretty Girl

_**A/N:**_ _Chapters will relate to the summary later on,  
_

* * *

Camille just entered the Palmwoods lobby. She turned around as she heard a high pitched voice call out. "Oh, you look so pretty with you hair like that," the probable fake smile plastered on the blonde Jennifer's face faded as Camille gave her a hard look. She assumed directly that it wasn't a compliment. Or maybe it was, but she just didn't mean it. The brunette actress gently rolled her eyes as she passed the arrogant snobs on her way back to her apartment. She caught several people staring at her, some wondering what was changed about her, and others just checking her out.

"It's a new girl, nice." said a voice she could recognize anywhere, the man she was looking for. She turned around to face him, his dark eyes widened for a split second as he opened his mouth to say something. "Ca-ca-cam," Carlos stuttered, from behind she looked different. Since he was used to seeing her with long curling hair, he didn't expect to see her hair falling to her mid back. She looked so. . . pretty. My, even if she was a girly-girl, she looked more feminine in one way or another.

Camille smiled warmly. "Yes, it's me. Cacacam." she laughed.

"What'd you do to your hair!" he exclaimed, clearly taken by surprise. His fingers twitched as if he was ready to grab her by the shoulders and shake her. He stared at her flowing locks, as he moved closer to the brunette. She curled her hair with her fingers, letting it spin back into a straight lock. Who knew hair could be so fascinating? He was still stunned to see the actress that way. He was _so_ used to her curls, he never even imagined her with another haircut. It would take a few days to get used to it. Her curls were an important characteristic to him, they made him recognize her everywhere. Moreover he also enjoyed tangling his fingers in them for no reason at all. He thought she looked like the brunette Jennifer, from behind that is. But he figured he shouldn't say that out loud, since she didn't really like them.

Okay, she _hates_ them.

"I styled it, you like it?" she asked. He nodded quickly, not even thinking he answered her, "Yeah, you look gorgeous." he complimented her new look. She tried hard not to blush as she fiddled with the material of her striped top. The guy may be short but she had to look up at him, directly into his eyes.

"And very different, you look real pretty." the Latino added to , she noticed he sounded a little hoarse. But then again, singing for a few hours can fuck up your voice. She thanked him softly as she regained her posture. Feeling slightly uncomfortable with the new situation, she made her way to the elevator quickly. "Eh, let's rehearse. I have to be at the set in about an hour and a half."

He followed her to the elevator, to pick up her script she left at 4J. He sighed, there were so many thing wrong in their relationship. But her tried to wait for her to make up her mind, _it always takes a girl longer to make up her mind when they're out of a relationship,_ James had told him._ Until then just follow her and try to get out of the __friend zone_,he had pointed out_._

But following her had almost no use.

Because he always follows the pretty girl, and nothing happens when he does.

* * *

_**A/N:** Review And Tell Me Which Pairings You'd Like To See._


	3. Underdog

_**A/N: **If you tell me where, I'm waiting here. Everyday like slum dog millionaire. Bigger then the - love affair. I'll be here girl I swear,  
_

* * *

Camille sighed happily after their rehearsal, she memorized everything. Sentence by sentence, word for word. And it didn't even take her half an hour, she was done in about twenty minutes. She closed the script book quickly. That was enough rehearsing for today.

"Thanks for helping me," she said gratefully. There was a small awkward silence when Camille leaned back in her chair.

"Hey, Cam," the Latino called her, she turned to the source with an quirked eyebrow. Ready to receive any question. "can I do the sick thing again?"

She was surprised at the rather weird request. But well, she had heard stranger things from him. But the 'sick thing' was a habit that started fourteen months ago. When Carlos got the flu. None of his friend were capable of looking out for him, since they normally had all their mothers to take care of them. But it wasn't like any of them were around. Well, you had Brooke. But the only kind of 'caring' you could get from her was probably some kind of creme to prevent wrinkles or something

But Jennifer was back in Minnesota. For God only knows what. Katie had already declared that mothering was like rocket science, and just ran away as soon as she heard there was a possibly that she had to take care of him. The only one close to some kind of a mother they had, was another leading female figure. . . Girlfriends. And it wasn't like Jo was around, unless they would have a private jet that could fly her out from New-Sealand just to take care of him.

Yeah. . . no.

So Camille it was! She smiled and shook her head slowly as she remembered the hassles they went trough those nine days, "The head-in-lap one, or the bouncy-bounce one?"

"Bouncy-bounce," he answered.

"But Carlitos, I don't have any curls." she smiled trough her frown, Carlos pouted. The last time anyone besides James called him that, was a long time ago. He rested his head on her shoulders, his hair tickling her neck. She giggled softly. He ran his fingers trough her smooth brown locks, like he was tracing their shape. He frowned, concentrated on the bounce effect he was tying to give her hair. Pulling them down softly, and then letting go. It didn't work, her hair didn't twist in the slightest, nor did it bounce.

"I liked it better when your hair had the bounce effect," Carlos said disappointingly.

That response was much to her surprise, she always had the impression he likes girl with straight hair. See the girls he dated and tried to date. The girl he took to the Palmwoods prom; brunette Jennifer. Then there was the actress that Gustavo hired; Sasha. There were also the two girls Kendall and Jo forced him to date; Candy and Megan. He even tried to hit on Lucy. And who could forget_ the love of his life_; Heather. Well, summing all of them up, "But I thought you had a thing for girls with straight hair,"

"No, I really don't," he said bluntly, "They just happen to have straight hair. I don't have a specific type." he explained.

"I'm impressed. You just managed to use the word 'specific' in a sentence." she said, feeling slightly insulted. Well, she had to insult him back.

"I know I'm not smart," he said, a hint of sadness hidden in his voice. "I don't think I can even spell 'specific'. But I know you do, because you like smart guys right?" he asked. Obviously only referring to Logan. It wasn't like he knew any of the other guys she dated. Except Steve, but he didn't know that guy personally. He accepted the fact she only fell for the type that was the total opposite of his character, but whatever. He wasn't going to change for anyone.

_Any kinda guy you want girl, that's the guy I'll be. _

Yeah well, sctratch that.

Camille huffed angrily, from all the times he had to bring up Logan.

"No I don't," she mimicked his blunt tone from earlier. "They just happen to be smart, I _do_ have a specific type."

Carlos'eyes lit up, he didn't even have to ask. His face showed it already.

She answered casually as she shrugged, "The underdog."

* * *

_**A/N:** MuchosLoves, Carmille_


	4. Broke It Off

_**A/N:** I know that we can make it, to the starry skies. They shimmer like the love light, in your eyes. So come on down with me, come on down and dream.  
_

* * *

There was an awkward silence,

"They're just so _sweet_," she tried to explain. But she knew that whatever it was that she was going to say, she was referring to the hoping boy infront of her. It wasn't like she didn't like him, it was more like their relationship would be very wrong. His best friend just had a painful breakup behind, and they could finally leave their shit behind and start anew as friends. At lest Logan hoped so. But that wasn't the case.

You see, Camille found that Logan hurt her too much to even consider him to have any kind of relationship with her. Let alone them being friends. As a matter of fact, he was lucky she even let him speak to her, even if she ignored him most of the time. The suffering trough the reality show thing, her lips tingled for an hour after that. Then there was the whole situation with Mercedes, he dumped her because of Peggy, the prom. . .

But the thing with Peggy annoyed her the most. The blonde, whom was new at the time, didn't know a thing about Palmwoods. And since everyone was too busy getting dates for _Kiss and Tell_, she took it on herself to guide the poor thing. Camille befriended her before she even knew the two met. Peggy had told her about a sweet boy that found her glasses. After the whole_ Kiss and Tell_ bullshit, she got annoyed and broke it off._  
_

Don't ask how, but Logan persuaded her into getting back with him. Then, somehow for some reason, he cheated with Mercedes, that took the cake. But she didn't even care, like she knew it was going to happen. They weren't even so close that time. All she knew was that she was going to shut it off once and for all. After he tried to apologize again, she punched him with all the power she could offer.

She never screamed so loud in her life, and she never cursed anyone out so bad, _"You're lying! You've been lying to me since the beginning. And if you want her, you can take her! I don't care! You are a cheating, lying, manipulating bastard and I hate you! I am way to nice to be treated this way. And you have to be the last person that is allowed to treat me this way. Look at all the things I've done for you and you go do this? This is over, I don't want to see you again, don't even talk to me anymore. It's over now." _

Lucy advised to get revenge, get even with his ass. But she shook the idea off. It just isn't in her nature to hurt someone, even if the person had hurt her. It wouldn't be fair. It seemed like false logic to most people, but Camille believed in karma.

She shook out of her brainstorming, blinked and stuttered, "I-eh. I gotta go."

"You like me back, don't you?" she widened her eyes, she really didn't want to get his hopes up. But she didn't want to lie either.

"I gotta go."

* * *

_**A/N:** MuchosLoves, Carmille_

_Oh, I forgot to mention. All these characters belong to the person whom created them, which is not me. I don't own the different lyrics I use in this story, I only use them as a muse._

_The only thing I own about this are the different OC I'll be using. -I hate disclaiming. It should be obvious that I don't own shit. I mean really, I still live with my fucking mother.-_

_By the way, sorry for the short chapter. I was sleepy._


End file.
